Havocs
The Havocs are mischievous enemies encountered in LittleBigPlanet 3D. There broken Toys that are sent to life by The Storm Queen, they are similiar to The Meanies from LittleBigPlanet 2 and The Hollows from LittleBigPlanet PS Vita. as they usually fought on foot and they sometimes use vehicles to fight. Types of Havocs * Rabbit Havocs - The main species, they are Rabbit dolls with two crosses on there eyes, and do not like Sackboy. Early in the game, Sackboy had to dodge their attacks. to defeat them, Sackboy need to jump on there brains at them or used a useful Power-up. * Mega Havoc - Rabbit Havocs with Stars on there heads, with one of them has a metal mask, that will from into one giant monstrous Rabbit Havoc, that will smash the Player. Mega Havoc has a weakspot that is a blue/red target, that will appear randomly on there body, Sackboy must used the Star Disc to hit its weakspot, once Sackboy destroy its weakspot, Mega Havoc will split into 13 normal Rabbit Havocs and they'll run into the metal mask, Sackboy has to jump on there brains, and once all Rabbit Havocs enters the mask, they form into one again and the fight will get more challenging. after destroying all 13 Star-headed Havoc Rabbits were defeated, the Metal Mask will have feet and starts dashing at Sackboy, Sackboy has to hit its brain, once hitting it, Mega Havoc fall apart, this serves as a Boss in Tinsel Parts. * Havoc Heads - These Havocs can stack on top of each other, and they can spin to fight Sackboy. there four eyed rectangle-shape creatures with teeth, and only one eyes and has two cloth tentacles. * Grabbers - these creatures guard a Pin Stone, and trying to get away from Sackboy. its a claw with eyes and wings. * Stilts - These Havocs have much taller legs than normal Scraps, but when hit by Rolling they lose their sticks and act as Bombers. there Havoc made of doll Heads. * Bombers - These creatures has Searchlight eyes, when its spotted you, its timer starts and it will run at you, then the Bombers's head goes crazy and he will start hysterically laughing then blow up. there tiny Sackpeople with a Bomb for heads, with a doodled Smile and Searchlight eyes. * Fluff '''- A Giant cobra, that will bite sackboy or smack him with its tail, to defeat it, Sackboy has wait for it to get its tail stuck, and Sackboy has to throw a bomb to the creature's mouth causing the eyes to fell out of its mouth, do this three times, and the Fluff will inflated. this creature is a sock puppet with a long tall, with sharp teeth, and a loud of eyes in its mouth, including its glowing eyed head which is made of wood, it has a flower attached on its tail, its has crab-like metal claws and a saw behind its mask to resemble petals, this serves as a Miniboss. * '''Wheelers - These Creature can dashed at Sackboy trying to attack him with there spiky hats, there black-striped creatures with Pickelhaube helmets, and has wheels on there hands and feet.Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters